Midnight Wolves
by NinjaGirl12309
Summary: Veronica Lopit has lived in forks her whole life, but when the Cullens come will her world be changed. Will he friendship with Jacob still stay or will she change. this will not follow exactly with the Twilight books btw
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey this is my first story and Im sorry if this isnt that good. Please review, I need it. And just so you know the story might not go along with the __Twilight__ books, but it will have the characters in it and I hope I do them justice. And it is set in the first year the Cullens come and Im not sure if it is accurate so excuse me. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters Stephanie Meyer does. She is an awesome writer XD._

_

* * *

__~New Car~_

_I have lived in Forks my whole life and love it. With all my friends and the rain that I love. Im 16 yrs old and my named is Veronica Lopit and Im a sophomore in high school. Im 5 feet 3 inches, I have medium length layered dark brown hair and green eyes. Im slim and have light tan skin. I love my friends especially Jacob Black who i have known my whole life and we both have each others back. My life couldnt be better right now, haha this is the random stuff I think about while Im in the car, haha im so happy im going to Jakes. _

_I wave to my dad as he drives away from the house. Before I could turn around I am blinded by someones hands and I smile. "Jake, if you do that you know Im gonna trip," I said as he was leading me somewhere. _

"_Veronica I wont let you fall," Jake said as he laughed, "Anyways we are here. I have something to show u." When he uncovers my eyes I notice what I think is the body of a car. _

"_Um....... its a car??" I asked unsure. _

"_Yeah its the Rabbit I was telling you about. Im gonna work on it and when Im old enough to drive it should be done."_

"_Thats awesome!!!"I say as I sit down by his car, and I pat the ground next to me and he sits down._

"_Yeah, but you will be able to drive me around soon because your getting your license soon right."_

"_Yeah and Im always gonna come to you if I need a repair."_

"_Deal, I get rides for doing what I like doing."_

"_Yup, and are you excited from your first day in high school??"_

"_Yeah, what about you??"_

"_Not really but I heard there is some new kids coming to my school."_

"_Thats kool."_

"_Not really Ive met their dad cause he is the doctor at the hospital. He seems really nice, but I feel like there is something different about him." I said as I tried standing up but fall. I laugh, "Haha, you wanna go down to the beach."_

"_Your so clumsy and yeah sure." Jake gets up and holds out his hand, "You need help??"_

_I laugh, "Yes thank you. Your my hero, Haha." I grab his hand and jump up when he pulls. I hit him and we both fall and laugh. "Im really sorry, klutz in the room."_

"_Its okay Veronica, but um your gonna pay," he says while an evil grin appears._

"_What??wait oh no!" I say just as Jake start tickling me like crazy."Stop! Please, Stop!"_

"_Never!!!"I try to get up, but he gets up to and grabs me from behind. "I got you!!!"_

"_Let me go!!" _

"_hmm let me think.....no." I get pulled over his shoulder._

"_Great no it gonna look really weird to people who see you caring me." _

"_Not really, most people know who you are," he says as he starts walking out the garage and towards the beach. "Oh look theres Quil and Embry. Hey guys!"_

"_Oh great, Hey Quil! Hey Embry!" I try to wave to them but fail. _

"_Hey Jake, and is that Veronica?" asks Quil._

"_Yeah I think that is," answers Embry. _

_Jake turns around, "Yup its me," I state. _

"_Haha. What Happened??" Asked Embry_

"_Im taking her to the beach." Jake says while turning around again. _

"_No your just being mean and not letting me down," as I hit Jake on the back. _

"_That really hurt," he says sarcastically, " so you guys wanna come to the beach with us?"_

"_Sure," they both say. _

"_Okay, lets go," I say and we all start going to the beach, while Im still over your shoulder.

* * *

_

_AN: I hope you enjoyed that and please review. Pretty Please. XD Ill try and make the next chapter soon so bye._

_3 Ninja Girl _

_(not saying my real name hehe)_


	2. Chapter 2

_AM: Sorry I havent updated in a while Ive been really busy and have had hw. And please review because I need advice and the first person to review will get their name in the next chapter. So when you review please put your name and Im not gonna but up the next chapter until i get a few reviews. _

_Disclaimer: I dont own __Twilight__ characters, Stephenie Meyer does and she is a writing genius. XD

* * *

_

_~Driving~_

_My heart is racing as Im finishing my drivers test. "Miss Lopit, you passed both the written and driving test. You can go inside and get your license," said the driving instructor._

"_I did, omg thank you!!!" I exclaimed as I was getting out of the car and almost trip. "Im ok, haha."_

_When I go in I have to wait an hour to get my picture taken, but good thing I looked good in it. Haha I cant wait to drive my new car to the first day of school, EEEEKK!!!!_

_As Im walking out of the DVM I can see all of my friends outside and I hold up my license to show them. _

"_AHHHHH Veronica you are sooo lucky!!!" Jessica yelled. I almost fall over when she gives me a hug. _

"_I know she is!!" Angela agreed and hugged me also._

"_Jessica, Angela I love you both and if you need a ride just call," I told them. _

"_Well Veronica you will need a car so you can drive," my dad says._

"_Oh yeah," I get a little bummed._

"_Well we do have a late birthday present for you," my mom says, "Its waiting for you at home. _

"_Then why are we still here?" I ask, "Let's go!"_

_Everyone laughs as we all pile into my moms van. _

_When we got there I saw just our two story light blue house. But I didnt see anything different. "Umm I dont see anything different," I was a little confused._

"_Just wait till we get out," my mom told me._

_As we get out my brother, Andrew, comes out of the house and says, "Congrats on the license sis." I hug him._

"_Thanks bro, but do you know what my surprise is?" I ask._

"_Yes, now im going to have to blind fold you," he explains as he covers my eyes and leads me somewhere. _

_When we stopped he uncovered my eyes to show a green '69 Camaro with silver racing stripes. "Omg!!!!!!! This is my dream car!!!!!! Thank you sooo much mom and dad!!!!!!" I almost yell._

"_Your welcome," my dad said._

"_With your high grades we agreed that your responsible enough for a car," my mom explained._

"_You guys are the best!!!!!!" I tell them. "Come on Angela and Jessica. Lets go drive around."_

"_Yeah, this is an amazing car," Jessica says while getting in the back seat of the car._

"_I know. Everyone at school is going to be jealous," says Angela as she gets in the passenger seat. _

_As I get into the car I ask, "So where do you guys wanna go?"_

"_Well it's not raining so do you wanna go to the beach?" Angela suggests._

"_Yeah, lets go to La Push," Jessica agrees._

"_Ok, lets go," I say as Im starting up the car._

_On our way to the beach I pick up Mike and Eric, who both congratulated me about my license and car. _

_As we pull up to the beach we see Jacob, Quil and Embry starting a bonfire. "Well I guess we can at the right time," I said excitedly as I got out. _

"_Veronica?? You got a car??" Jake asked._

"_Yeah my parents got it for me for good grades and I did great on the drivers test," I explained proudly._

"_Kool!!!" Jake congratulated me. _

"_You will have to drive us all around," Quil and Embry came and gave me a hug. _

"_Yeah but sometimes I wont be able to," I replied while hugging them._

"_Aww come on," Embry complained. _

_I hit him on the head, "I have a life, I dont have to drive you if I dont want to."_

"_Oww," Embry rubs his head. _

_I laugh and sit down on a log by the fire. I loved the beautiful colors of the fire. I look around and see Embry chasing Jessica and Angela with and piece of seaweed and I laugh. Haha, I love my weird friends. _

_I get up and walk away from the fire and start twirling for no reason, I giggle and then trip on a stick and fall. "OWW!!" I almost scream. I blush in embarrassment as I get up."Im ok, that was fun," I raise my hand to show that Im ok._

"_Damit Veronica you guys barley at the beach and you almost hurt yourself," Jake nags as he comes over. _

"_Hey! you know I love to spin and I usually fall so you should of caught me." I say back._

"_True haha," he replies as he helps me up. _

"_Veronica are you ok?" Mike asks._

"_Yeah Im fine, just a little dizzy. Haha." I reply._

"_Hey who wants a hot dog???" Quil yells over everyone._

"_I do, haha. Im starving." I answer._

"_Haha thats what she said," Jake laughs. _

_I role my eyes, "Your so perverted" I push Jake over and laugh. _

_The rest of the night was fun, we ate hot dogs and smores. Then I dropped everyone off and went to sleep cause I was beat.

* * *

_

_AN: I hope you enjoyed that and please review cause you might get your name in the story. Ill try and get the next chapter up soon but I cant promise anything. _

_3 Ninja Girl_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AM: Sorry again that I havent updated in awhile..... Ive been busy and even though its spring break i have had like no time. Also thanks for the two reviews from destiny08ful and broken-pixie!!! WOW!!! haha, well ok ive decided to just use both your names unless you wanted to make up a character, but not gonna add them yet sooo please message me. PEOPLE!!!! I really need more characters so if you would like please review or message me if you wanna help me with some ideas....... sooooo yeah!!! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own **__**Twilight**__** characters, Stephenie Meyer does!!! (clap!) she is amazing!!!

* * *

**_

_~Camping~_

"_Jacob, check the map again i think we made a wrong turn," I told Jake to do as I was driving my car to go camping with Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, Jake, Quill, and Emery. I was driving my Camaro with Jake, Quil and Embry.... all they talked about was sports and video games. Its not like i dont like that stuff, but after what seems like hours I get bored. Back to what I was saying, the rest of my friends where following us in Mikes moms van with most of our stuff. _

"_Im sure, Ive been to this spot like million times with my dad. We are almost there. It has a lake right by it too, and its gonna b warm so we can go in," Jake said proudly. I rolled my eyes and laughed a little, too proud to say that he might be lost. _

"_Haha Jake you planed it so that it would be warm so you could et the girls in bikinis didnt you," Embry teased him. I laughed and could see Jakes russet cheeks blush a little._

"_Hey its not like you wont enjoy it," Quil shot at him. I laughed and could tell Embry blushed when I look in the review mirror._

"_Turn in here" Jacob instructed and he pointed to a turn off the side road onto a bumpy dirt road. "We dont have to go much further now" he added._

"_Okay," I answered him. I checked the clock and noticed we have been on the road for almost 2 hours. "WOW!!! we have been driving for awhile." I exclaimed._

"_Haha, well we are here," Jake said as we pulled up to a beautiful clearing. It has a clear twenty-five feet wide lake with bushes and trees surrounding it almost all the way. The clearing was big and surrounded by trees and secluded, which I really like. it was was flat and the grass wasnt really long and it was like it was cut out of a fairy tale._

"_WOW!!" was all that I could say and I got out of my car and stretched. I smelled the air and it was really fresh but it still had a hint of the salty ocean smell. I laugh as I see Jessica, Angela, Mike and Eric climb out of the packed van very awkwardly. _

"_Hey, you try sitting in a van with Mike and Eric," Jessica said after she saw me laughing._

"_At least you had Angela, and you were not alone with three guys for almost two hours," I threw back at her, then laughed._

"_True," she agreed as we started getting our stuff out of the back of my car and the van. We each brought enough clothes for a week and a half, food, and three tents to share. Jake, Quil and Embry went to get firewood as Angela, Jessica and I started putting up the tents. While Mike and Eric __**try**__ to start a fire with the little firewood we brought. It was hilarious!!!!_

"_Thats not how you put the wood!" I heard Eric yell, "Your suppose to pile it not make it into a tee pee." _

"_How would you know???" Mike asked, "You probably never even been camping before."_

"_sooo..... Im smarter then you." Eric argued, so I walked over there._

"_Guys if you are gonna fight, then your not starting the fire. I will," I told them and they laughed._

"_Right, then who is going to start it then??" Mike asked._

"_Duh! Me," I smiled, "Cuase obviously I the only one who has."_

"_Yeah like little you is going to play with fire," Eric said in as if talking to a three year old. So I smacked him on the head._

"_That is sooo sexist!!" I yelled. I heard Angela and Jessica scurry to my side. "So you dont think I can start a fire. I will show you, but you dont get to use it."_

"_You show them!" Angela encouraged me as I grab the wood, old newspapers and matches from them and start a fire. _

"_That is how its done," I smirked,"And remember your two are not able to use it until you apologize." I sat down and saw Jake, Quil, and Embry coming through the trees carrying a ton of wood. _

"_I got more then both of you," Embry boasted._

"_No you dont! I do!" Quil argued._

"_Your both wrong, Im the one with the most!!!" Jake said extremely proudly while holding up his pile of wood. I laughed at their little argument._

"_Oh kool you started the fire," Quil noticed when he set down the wood._

"_Yeah I did when I was done with one of the tents. Since Mike and Eric were arguing. Now they are not able to use the fire," I filled them in._

"_Whatever, we will just make our own fire," Eric said. _

"_Maybe for you but Im apologizing," Mike insisted, "Veronica, Jessica, and Angela Im sorry," he smiled._

"_Your apology excepted," we all said it almost in sync. Everyone laughs._

"_Now you can use the fire but Eric still cant," I smiled and put a log into the fire. "Wow its starting to get dark, Im gonna go change." I go into Jessica, Angela and my tent and change into my green pj pant, a grey tank top and pull on my dark blue zip up sweat shirt. Then Jessica and Angela come into the tent to change._

"_Nice clothes, their really cute," Jessica complimented._

"_Yeah they are," Angela agreed._

"_Thanks, their nothing special just pants and tank," I blushed. "Ill see you girls out there." With that I exited the tent to see all the boys around the fire, except Eric who was still trying to make a fire. They all changed into sweats and tee shirt except Jake, such a show off. I sit down in a fold up chair next to him and wrap up in a blanket._

"_Jake arent you cold??" I ask him. I look over and see he got abs, like a six pack. "and when did you get abs???"_

"_Haha, Im not cold and I forgot I havent had my shirt off around you in awhile, so you havent seen my new abs," he smiled. _

"_Show off," Embry stated. "I have abs too" And with that he took off his shirt too._

"_Wow!!" I heard Jessica exclaimed as her and Angela came out of the tent. I laughed, "The guys on rez have abs. I might have to switch school."_

"_Your joking right,"Angela asked. _

"_Yeah, I mean there are the new kids coming. I mean have you seen their dad, I cant wait." Jessica answered. We all laughed._

"_Who wants smores??" Quil asked while changing the subject and holding up marshmallows. _

"_Yummy!!!" Almost everyone said._

"_Okay I give up, Ill apologize. I admit it I cant make a fire and I was wrong," Eric bursted out. _

"_Okay you may use the fire now," I told him in a serious voice. They all laughed as Eric ran over here and grabbed a marshmallow. _

"_Im going to bed, Im beat," I said after we had some smores. "Night everyone." I walk to the tent and crawled into my sleeping bag. A few minutes later Jess and Angela came in but I fell asleep before they were in their sleeping bag._

_I woke up and stepped out of the tent, it was warm. "Wow its warm," I said to myself as I stretched._

"_Yeah it is," someone agreed and I jumped. I didnt recognized the voice. I looked over to see a tall man with pale skin staring at me. He looked like six feet tall, his hair is brown with what looked like some blond streaks maybe it was dirty blond. I looked at his eyes and they were bright red, that scared me. He almost looked like he could be a model but it looked like he had glitter on him cause he was sparkling. He looked like he was twenty or twenty-one._

"_Do I know you??" I asked him. He took a step closer and I stepped back too._

"_Dont be afraid," he said with a strange accent, I couldnt tell. "Im Aiden," he smiled._

"_Umm, ok why are you here??" I asked. My heart hate speeding up. __**Bum Bum Bum**__._

"_I was just hiking and noticed your campsite and decided to saw hi," he took a few more steps closer. I stepped back a little but tripped over a rock onto the ground._

"_Ok well you did, so you can leave now," I told him. _

"_Yes but I thought I could have a snack," he said a little darkly and smiled. _

"_Leave her alone!" I heard another male yelled. I looked over to see another pale and he sparkled too. Except he was bigger, more muscular to exact and had short dark brown hair and his eyes were golden. He could also be a model, but only looked like he was a year or two older then me._

"_Who is talking so loud??" Embry came out half awake. "Veronica who are these people??" As he helped me up._

"_Um Im not really sure but his name is Aiden," I pointed to him and he seemed like he was closer then he was last time I looked. _

"_Sorry we bothered you we were just on our way, now lets leave Aiden," the unknown man said. He then walked quickly to Aiden grabbed his arm and it looked like they just vanished._

"_That was strange," I said, "There was something different about them."_

"_Yeah, Lets not tell them, we dont want them to worry," he said and nodded toward the quiet tents. _

"_Yeah, I think I gonna get our food out so we can eat. I think they should be getting up soon." _

"_Yeah, and its warm today so we to go swimming," he smiled and I laughed. I got the cereal, bowls and spoons out of my car then got the milk out of the cooler. _

"_Yup," I started eating my frosted flakes. Everyone eventually got out of their tents and got breakfast. After I finished I changed into my white bikini with blue and green polka dots and wrapped a towel around me and walked out. _

"_Good idea Veronica, I almost forgot about the lake," Angela commented then ran into the tent with Jessica right behind her._

"_Yeah, well Im going in," I said looking over my shoulder walking down to the lake. I could see the boy staring at me but trying to make so I wouldnt notice. Wow they are such pigs. I dropped the towel and waded in the water. It was nice and cool. _

_I laughed as I heard the guys run to the tents and probably change into their trunks. I turned around and saw Jess and Angela walking down in their bikinis. Angelas was purple with pink stripes while Jes was grey with purple and blue peace signs on it. They were also laughing at the guys. _

_The guys actually made it down before them and all did cannon balls into the lake. _

"_AHHH!! You splashed me," I yelled. I dont really like getting splashed, I glared at them. Then dove down to just get all the way wet, when I came back up I flipped my hair so it was not all messed up. The guys were sitting on the edge and the girls were half way in. _

_I looked at the guys and saw that some of them were a little hard, I rolled my eyes. "Are you guys gonna just sit there and stare??" I asked and laughed. _

"_Im sorry but you girls are tempting us sooo much, its hard not to stare," Embry told us._

"_Yeah, but but some of us can control ourselves more then others," Mike argued. "Well Im going in," and with that he ran and jumped into the pool. _

_After a day of swimming me and Jake were the only ones left in the lake, everyone else went to get dry. They wouldnt be able to see us from there. I was swimming up behind Jake under water to surprise him. But he turned around and I ran into his hard stomach. Good thing I wasnt any lower or that would be awkward. _

"_Dammit Veronica," he pulls me out of the water and I smiled._

"_I was trying to scared you, but you turned," I look down._

"_No, Dont be sad," he put his hand under my chin and lifted my face. "Are you hurt?? Did my stomach hurt you??" _

_I laughed, "No." I looked up into his eyes, he was already looking into mine. _

"_Veronica, you are so weird."_

"_I know," I smiled. _

"_I like when you smile." _

_I smiled bigger, "Like this," I started laughing._

"_Perfect," he still had his hand under my chin and leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked and i dont know. I pulled away. _

"_Jake. Im sorry, but I love you. Just not that way." _

"_No, its not your fault. I shouldnt of done that." _

"_We should go back," I started walking away. I felt really bad.

* * *

_

_**I hope you liked this chapter. Im sorry it took so long to write and put up. And remember if you are one f the two people who reviews already I need to talk to you. But everyone please review, I love feed back. I wanna know how you liked perverted Embry or Jake kissing Veronica or anything else. Or even everything. And I wanna know who you think the mystery guy is.  
**_

_**3 Ninja Girl**_


End file.
